The Start of Something New
by start-of-something-new
Summary: I'm picking up from where the show left off, what I think should happen.
1. Chapter 1

**The Start of Something New**

Chapter One

Loren:

"I'm so proud of you," those words coming from the man she loved meant everything to her Loren knew that if Eddie wasn't by her side then she didn't want to do any of it anymore. She would give up everything if it meant that he couldn't be there with her. Loren knew that Eddie was the one who made the stage fright go away; she knew in her heart that everything would be ok as long as he was by her side. Loren looked around the plane and saw that everyone was watching them, but she didn't care; nothing could make her happier than Eddie, and having to believe that he was dead was something she could not bear ever again, she would never have wished it on anyone either. She looked at him and all she could think was how lucky she was to have someone care so much about her, someone she could count on (besides her mom) and someone she knew wouldn't leave her like her dad had 14 years ago. Then she remembered her dads visit to her concert, she completely forgot to tell Eddie, its not that she didn't want to it was that it didn't matter so much to her anymore. He had come back and left, she only hoped that what she said made him think twice. As she relived the memories, she didn't realize Eddie was looking at her with concern in his beautiful brown eyes.

Eddie:

He had said it, and he knew that she would be happy. He truly was proud of her, and what he was happier about was that he was finally able to be with her again. She was what made getting better so important; he needed Loren as much as he needed oxygen. He thought he needed Chloe like that long ago but he truly didn't, he felt his anger getting worse even thinking about her, he had no idea who she truly was and if he hadn't found out he would have been married to a "person" who killed his mom. He wondered how she could live with herself knowing that she was responsible for killing her ex-fiancées mother. But he couldn't worry about that she was out of his life for good, he had Loren, his one true love. He wouldn't want it any other way. Eddie looked over at her and saw something in her eyes that made him concerned.

**Eddie**: "Loren, what's wrong?" He didn't want to push anything out of her but he truly was worried

**Loren** **thinking:** "I really need to tell him about meeting my dad after all this time, but is now the right time to do it? I don't know how he'll react."

Eddie became really scared when Loren didn't answer he could see the worry in her eyes, and knowing Loren he figured she would tell him when the time was right. He just wanted to be able to be there for her when she needed him the most.

**Loren**: "I'm sorry I haven't said anything in a while its just so much is going through my head right now and I'm not sure how to tell you any of it. But I guess I can try." Loren was about to confess to all her worries, after meeting her dad.

Eddie didn't know what was going to come out of Loren's mouth; he was genuinely concerned that whatever she had to say was something she trusted him with.

Loren was about to open up when Brenda came up and announced that the plane was landing in two minutes. She looked over at Eddie with a look that said they would talk about it later, they had bigger things to worry about: her concert.

**Kelly**: "Ok Loren we have to head to the venue for sound check, and then we have to talk with the stylist and figure out when were going to change outfits and relax its only two outfit changes, then we have to meet with the band to figure out the set list and make sure everything is in the proper order."

Loren looked at Kelly with worry in her eyes, how was she suppose to do this for her career, but when she looked over at Eddie all fear left her. This was what she was meant to do. So instead of worrying she looked over at Kelly and replied with a simple "Lets do it!"

-At the Venue-

Loren: "Wow! This place is amazing; I cannot believe that I am able to be here doing what I love! Thank you so much Kelly, I couldn't have done this without you, and mom thank you for always being by my side, I needed a rock with me through it all and you have been there for me, I only wish that Mel could be here!"

Eddie smiled as he looked over at Nora; he was so excited to see the look on Loren's face when she found her best friend hiding in her dressing room.

Nora: "Oh my baby girl is all grown up! I couldn't be more proud; you my little rock star are one of my greatest gifts in my life. And I am so happy to see that smile on your face; whenever you get up on that stage I realize that this is what you were born to do, as strange as it sounds I think you did the right idea in deferring Brown."

Loren looked at her mom and realized that she had been given the greatest support system in her life, she had Eddie, her mom and Max what more could she need? In her eyes she already had everything that people spend their whole lives looking for.

Eddie: "Loren you have to get going, your band is waiting for you, get going miss superstar," he bent down and gave her a reassuring kiss so that she would know that he was with her all the way and that she could do this.

Loren was a bundle of nerves as she took the stage for sound check, there were only a few people there to set up; she wondered how she was going to do it when there were thousands of people sitting in the arena but then she just got lost in the music and none of it mattered anymore, she could do this she had the music to back her up and if that didn't work she had Eddie.

As Loren was performing Nora snuck back into her dressing room to make sure that Mel was ready to give Loren the shock of her life. As she entered she saw Mel sitting on the chair sporting an "I love Loren Tate" t-shirt and bright pink pants, she chuckled at the color of her pants but was happy to see her again.

Mel: "Nora! How's my rock star is she rocking it? Why am I stuck back here to surprise her I should be out there surprising her and filming it the whole time! Oh wait I can film it back here never mind tangent taken back. (laughs) Anyways how is she, has she told Eddie about seeing her dad last night, or was she too lost in his sweet lips and chocolate eyes?

Nora: "Well as far as I know she hasn't told him anything yet, she was going to tell him on the plane but things got in the way."

Mel: "Well is she going to tell him?"

Little did they know that Eddie had just walked in after Mel had asked that.

Eddie: "Is she going to tell me what?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loren:

Ok so my set list is almost set in stone there's just one problem I'm not sure if I want to keep one of Eddies songs on my set list, its his song Kelly thinks I should only because of the great attention it got last night at the MK but I don't know how he feels about it. I guess I'll put it on and talk to him about it. Speaking of Eddie where did he go? I wonder if he went with mom to check out my dressing room, they were acting like they knew something I didn't I wonder what's going on. Actually I'm more surprised that Mel hasn't called me to see how things are going? Maybe I should call her.

**Eddie:** "Is she going to tell me what?"

Mel looks nervously over at Nora but is quick on her feet so she knows exactly what to tell him.

**Mel:** "Uh is she going to tell you she loves you duh! Jeeze rock stars these days you never get a "hey" it's always questions with them." as she playfully punches his shoulder.

Eddie knows the Mel is lying but lets it go and just chuckles as he says, "yea I said it first though; I'm just surprised she didn't say back at'cha, that would have been déjà vu."

Mel laughs and remembers when Loren came rushing over to her house after she accidently let the L word drop. She couldn't believe that Eddie hadn't said it back; she knew that he loved Loren by just the way he looked at her.

**Eddie**: "So Mel, are you ready to scare the socks off of Loren?" he couldn't help the smile that came; just thinking of Loren being happy was all he needed.

**Mel:** "Oh I am SO ready to knock her socks off! And I can't wait to get her reaction on film!"

Mel digs into her camera bag and pulls out the video camera that Nora and Loren got her for her 18th birthday. She was so excited to see her best friends reaction that even if she didn't get it on tape it was one she would never forget.

**Nora**: "Alright well Loren should just be finishing her sound check so I am going to go back out there and Eddie, you probably should too."

**Eddie**: "Yea wouldn't want her getting all suspicious on us now would we?" as he chuckles lightly to himself.

Nora and Eddie leave Mel in Loren's dressing room, as they walk back to the stage Max comes up from behind Nora and she screams.

Nora: "Max you scared me!" Nora playfully slaps him as she laughs, they both forgot that Eddie was standing there.

Eddie: " Well I'm just going to give you some alone time, I'm going to go check on my girl," he walks away smiling at how happy his dad is after all this time.

Max (with that beautiful accent): "So I was thinking, that maybe you want to get a bite to eat before Loren's show, we don't have to go far if you don't want but I am quite hungry."

Nora: (kisses him) "I would love to get some food…"

Max: "But…"

Nora: "But Mel is hiding in Loren's dressing room and I really want to see her reaction, so can we PLEASE wait until after she goes back there?"

Max loves how much Nora cares for her daughter just as much as he cares for Eddie. He always thought that he would never find someone ever again; he always compared them to Katy but after meeting Nora he realized they couldn't compare. What he saw in Nora is what Katy had, that warm caring heart, the passion, the perseverance but it wasn't the similarities he liked it was her as a person that he loved the most. He could be his natural self with her and that's all that mattered to him.

Max: "I didn't know Mel was here, of course we can stay I need to see Loren's reaction too! Now I am excited!"

Max and Nora walk hand in hand back to the front of the arena where Loren is doing her sound check. They playfully bump into Eddie and listen to Loren sing "Mars" which is suppose to be her final song of the night. They are all in awe of how in her element she is up on that stage and how beautiful her voice is. Nora knew Loren had the talent she just had to believe in herself as much as Nora did.

Loren finally got done with her set and she felt good, she couldn't wait until tonight. She knew Kelly was going to meet her in her dressing room so she got off the stage and walked straight into Eddie's arms.

Loren: "So how did I do? I was so nervous up there and it was only a sound check, and I became a little pitchy on the chorus of "I'm Alive" did it sound bad?" She was so worried that the crowd would hate her.

Eddie: "Shhh Loren just breathe you were incredible up there, you were in your element, it's mesmerizing how you lose yourself in the music, I love how your nose scrunches up in between your eyebrows when you sing, you are a natural. I love you babe."

Loren: (teary eyed) "Oh Eddie I love you too! Thank you so much for being here with me!"

Eddie leans down and kisses Loren with so much love that the room is filled with it. Nora and Max can't help but look as their two kids express how much the love each other; once they look at one another they begin to kiss.

Loren: (pulls away) "As much as I love this, I should probably get to my dressing room before Kelly freaks out."

Eddie clears his throat and Nora and Max break apart and realize what is going on. So the four head backstage to Loren's dressing room. While they head back Nora pulls out her phone and texts Mel: _Hey on our way back with Loren be ready! J _

Before Loren can get fully inside the room she sees someone she didn't expect to see…Chloe.

Dun dun dun!(:


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe:

I knew that things weren't going to get any better in L.A so I decided that it was time to move on, so I got on the next flight out to New York. I knew Eddie and that valley girl would be there for her concert; I hoped they would help me out considering what I had done for them, if not I knew exactly what I had to do to get what I wanted. When I got to the Venue I realized the security guard had left his post and left the door cracked, so I managed to get into Loren's dressing room only to be greeted by her weird film friend Melissa; I knew I had to take care of her first.

**Mel**: "Chloe what the hell are you doing here? You aren't welcomed and you know that.

**Chloe**: "Oh whatever kid, isn't it a school night? You should be in bed it's getting late."

**Mel**: "Oh thank you for your 'concern' but it is only 2:00 in the afternoon, so no I shouldn't be in bed; but I'm guessing you should be because I'm starting to see wrinkles and dark marks under those demon eyes."

Chloe could not believe the audacity Mel had to say that to her. But she had to admire how she never backed down; it was a trait she loved in herself not so much in other people though. She just needed to figure out how to get rid of her; Chloe looked around the dressing room and sees a closet and that Mel is standing right next to it (thinks) "if I am quick enough she will never know what's coming I will just shove her into it, then I can talk to Loren and Eddie and try to plea my case."

Mel:

What the hell is she staring at me for, especially with that look; if I didn't know any better I would say she is up to something which knowing Chloe she probably is. I probably should be quick on my feet.

**Mel**: "Hello Earth to Chloe, what are you doing here? Eddie is happy why can't you just leave him alone? If you love him like you say you do you will let him be."

**Chloe**: "Oh what do you know anyways you are just a kid, you can't possibly know what love is."

Mel could not believe that Chloe called her a kid she knows what love is she has it with Adam and what Chloe was doing to Eddie was not love it was greed. Mel didn't know if Chloe would ever admit she only wanted Eddie to bring her to the top, but she would be damned if Chloe thought she could ruin Loren and Eddie.

Chloe knew exactly how to lure Mel into that closet if she wanted her friend to remain safe she would do exactly as she told her.

**Chloe**: "Now I need you to hide in this closet, and remain quiet if you know what's good for your friends sake."

Mel didn't want to find out what Chloe would do to Loren, or any of her other friends for that matter so she quickly agreed. But remaining quiet wouldn't be an easy task for her and she knew that, she only hoped that Chloe wouldn't do anything if Mel came out and spoke. Just then she heard her phone go off and knew right away who it was, Nora.

Loren:

How did Chloe get into the building, she's looking at me like I did something wrong to her, or took something that didn't belong to me. Which isn't true, I have Eddie and she didn't care about him so why is she here? I wonder if she needs something from me after what she did for Eddie. If she does I don't know if Eddie would allow me to help her, even if it meant she would leave us alone. Wait who am I kidding he is the one who wants her to leave, of course he would let me help her, only if she promised to never bother us again.

**Loren:** "Chloe what are you doing here, who let you in here? My dressing room is off limits and everyone around here knows that."

**Chloe**: "Look I need a favor, and seeing as I recanted my story you would be smart to help me especially if you know what is good for you."

Chloe knew that they had more on her than she had on Loren but she wouldn't give up without a fight. She would win that was all that mattered to her. And if she didn't give into what she wanted she had a secret on Loren that would ruin her for good.

Eddie:

I cannot believe Chloe got in here! Wait if Chloe's in here then what happened to Mel, this is so not how I planned to surprise my girl. Nobody wanted Chloe here less than me besides Loren. Please God just make her leave already. Wait did she just ask Loren for help she is out of her mind if she thinks Loren would help her. But I can't help but to wonder if she would leave us alone for good if she got what she needed.

**Eddie**: "Chloe why would Loren help you, especially knowing you didn't just recant your story for her sake; you have something up your sleep and you can guarantee that I will ruin you if you do something to Loren."

**Chloe**: "Eddie please just let me explain, I have nothing left! Tyler left me…"

**Eddie**: "Well then he finally got a head on his shoulders! He should have left you a long time ago."

**Chloe:** "He broke my heart Eddie just like you did, and then you walk around flaunting little miss valley girl around like she's the best thing on the planet. Why won't you listen to me! If you help me then I will leave you alone, I won't come back I will allow you to be with Loren and not have to worry about me interfering with your relationship."

Chloe really hoped that both Eddie and Loren were falling for her trap, there was no way she would fully erase herself from their lives, especially not with Eddie still with the teeny bopper. Chloe looked back and forth at Eddie and Loren and realized they were seriously thinking about it. What made it better was that no one knew about Melissa, at least for that moment.

Mel didn't know how much longer she could take being in the closet, she needed to see her best friend but she valued her friend's career and life so she wasn't about to risk it.

**Loren:** "Chloe if I help you, you will leave us alone forever, and if you think for one second of coming back just remember how much the cops would love to know more about who killed Katy Duran. And don't tempt me, I will tell them in the blink of an eye."

Loren knew she needed to protect her and Eddie at all costs, she didn't want Chloe to hurt him or Max ever again.

**Chloe**: "Fine."

Loren goes and gets cash for Chloe as she leaves she gives Eddie a quick peck on the cheek.

**Eddie**: "I'm not joking Chloe don't come back; if Loren didn't make it clear to you I will. Your ass will be in jail if you even attempt to get back in contact with us. Don't think that because Loren is a kind, loving, generous person that she can be taken advantage of I love her and I won't let anyone hurt her ever again."

Just as Loren came back she saw the protectiveness Eddie had towards her. She loved him more and more everyday and she knew that he wouldn't be like her dad he wasn't going anywhere.

**Loren:** "Here Chloe now please leave, I have a show to get ready for. Have a nice life."

**Chloe leaves**

**Eddie**: "So I had a surprise for you back here, but that wasn't quite it, now I have to go find your real surprise so I'll be back. See ya in a few gorgeous."

**Loren**: "Oh I love surprises haha just not as dramatic as that one."

Loren is sitting in her dressing room replaying everything that just happened when she hears something fall from the closet. She quickly runs to the door and opens it and screams with excitement when she sees her best friend.

**Mel:** "Oh my gosh Lo I'm pretty sure I was going to explode after being quiet for so long! I heard the whole thing! I can't believe you actually helped her out!"

**Loren**: "Mel I don't even want to talk about that I'm just super happy you're here with me! I've missed you soo much I was actually just about to call you and fill you in with what just happened! Wait you wouldn't happen to be the surprise Eddie had for me now would you?"

**Mel**: "Maybe… haha of course Lo!"

Nora walks in and sees Mel with Loren, she couldn't be happier that her one and only daughter was with her best friend about to have an experience of a lifetime. Nora walked over to both girls and hugs them with as much love as a mother could have.

**Nora**: "Alright now that you have gotten your surprise I am going to go to lunch with Max I will see you girls tonight!" (Kisses Loren and Mel on the forehead).

**Loren**: "Ok mom have fun, oh and if you see Eddie will you let him know that I love my surprise? Please and thank you!"

Mel walks over to Loren's clothes rack with the choices she has for tonight's performance. She couldn't believe the things Kelly had chosen, for once she would look like her best friend again, but she wondered if Kelly had shown Loren the options before she had them designed. She loved the outfits Loren had worn the other night at the MK and saw that those two were positioned together on the other end of the rack. She wondered if those were her two outfit choices, if so she loved them!

**Mel:** "Hey Lo, are you wearing what you wore to the MK?"

**Loren**: "Yeah, I felt like myself in those two, they weren't extreme; Kelly had some concerns but I couldn't care less its about what I want to present myself as, not what she wants."

**Mel**: "OH my little Loren is all grown up! (as she fake cries)."

Eddie walks into the room and sees that Mel is with Loren so he quickly excuses himself; but before he leaves he tells Loren that Kelly wants her by the stage in 10 minutes to go over some final details.

Loren:

After talking with Mel I met up with Kelly, we planned out the set list and ended up keeping 'One Day at a Time' on it. Eddie gave me nothing but praise on how well I sang his song. He kept telling me that it was a song I was meant to sing. I left Kelly and went back to get my make up ready for my performance it was nearing 6, which meant I had another hour to prepare myself. After having a small freak out moment in front of the makeup artist I realized how silly I was being. I could do this. I just had to believe in myself; and if that didn't work then I had Eddie he had enough faith in me for the both of us. The makeup artist gave me a natural look; and said that was all I needed; the lights would do the rest. After she finished it was time to get into my first outfit of the night. Eddie came in not long after I was dressed to tell me it was time to start warming up.

**Eddie**: "Hey rock star, its time to…"

Eddie couldn't believe how beautiful Loren looked, he never liked the way Kelly was changing her, but tonight Loren looked exactly the same to him. The way he wished she would always stay.

Loren didn't know what to do Eddie was just staring at her then he started looking at her from head to toe with that beautiful smile of his she knew right away that he approved.

**Eddie**: "Loren you look beautiful! But like I was saying before; Kelly wants you to start warming up you have 20 minutes before you go on, and if you get nervous don't forget I'll be on the side watching you the whole time."

Eddie bent down to give Loren a kiss, one that she happily returned; if he would have done that to Chloe she would have pushed away saying "Lip gloss." He hated how he kept comparing her to Chloe because Loren was so much better than Chloe. After they pulled apart Eddie grabbed onto Loren's hand as they walked out to the stage side; the whole time they walked Loren was doing her vocal exercises and Eddie was left speechless by the sound of her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Loren:

Ok so mom and Max still aren't back yet but Eddie just talked to them and said they should be here shortly. I cannot contain my excitement for much longer. In a few minutes I will officially say goodbye to any privacy I had. But this is so worth the risk. I noticed how shocked Eddie was when I was warming up, I still can't get over the fact that he is still at a loss for words when I sing; it makes me feel less self conscious though when he looks at me like that. Its like when he is around nothing can go wrong, like its just him and I. Oh thank God mom just walked in the door perfect timing!

**Nora**: "Loren I am here! Sorry New York traffic is ridiculous! Note to self never go to far from where you need to be it will be ages before you get back!"

She had to chuckle as she let those last few words out, her and Max hadn't gone far at all it's just they got lost looking at all the sights.

**Loren**: "Ok well now that you guys are here I have nothing else to worry about. But I have to go on now so I'll see you guys after! Before I go though I want to say how much I love you guys, I wouldn't be here today without you!"

Everyone looked at Loren as they all said their good lucks and I love you's.

Eddie:

Wow Loren is killing this crowd! She's had them on their feet since she first took the stage; its like they can't get enough of her! Everyone loved "I'm Alive" they were singing it with her, I guess Mel had a big part in that without her amazing video skills no one would have known Loren Tate. And no one will ever know her like I do; they don't know the reasons behind her heartfelt songs. I wonder if her dad even realizes he is the cause of this. I could not be more proud, she has always been supporting me and I am going to support her as much.

**Eddie:** "Nora, she's a natural!"

**Nora**: "Yea well she does have a pretty good coach in her corner. I know I had my reservations about you in the beginning but I truly think you and my daughter were meant to be. Just make sure nobody hurts my baby."

Eddie couldn't believe how much Nora trusted him; he loved Loren and they both knew that if anybody wanted to hurt Loren they would have to go through him.

**Eddie**: "Nora I love your daughter, I meant what I said when I said if anybody hurts Loren they have to go through me. I'm not going to lose her again, it hurt too much the first time; for both of us."

Nora loved how much love Eddie had for Loren; it was a trait she figured he got from Max. She knew that Max loved her unconditionally and that she loved him the same way.

**Max:** "Ok Eddie I have to put my two sense in here, not only will you have to deal with Nora but you will have to deal with me if you hurt Loren. I don't even care if I am your dad, you better treat her good; be the man I raised you to be."

Eddie couldn't believe how taken Max was with Loren; he never would have been so protective of Chloe. He knew that Loren was definitely the one he was meant to be with, he never could see himself with anybody else. He knew he had to do something special for Loren tonight and he knew just what. He excused himself as he called in a favor.

Loren was almost done with her set as the band played in the background she introduced Eddies song.

**Loren**: "This song was written by a great artist, one of my best friends who also happens to be my boyfriend Mr. Eddie Duran. I think at first everyone misunderstood it; so here it goes."

Before she started singing she looked over to the side of the stage and saw Eddie standing there with a beaming smile. She loved that look and wished it would never leave his beautiful face. Loren lost herself in the lyrics and found herself looking at Eddie again once she sang the lyrics "someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time." And noticed Eddie mouth I love you from the side of the stage.

**Kelly**: "Oh my gosh Eddie we have a superstar on our hands! Who knew Loren would blow up this much this fast? We owe it all to your contest!"

**Eddie**: "Kelly, just don't put too much pressure on her; she needs time to adjust to all this newfound fame. And don't change her; do you see how much these people love her with Loren just being Loren; she doesn't need that stage persona that you wanted her to have."

**Kelly**: "Ok Eddie I know we see things differently but I see what you mean about Loren just being herself."

**Eddie**: "Good now if you don't mind me asking but how many rooms did you book for us?"

**Kelly**: "4; why? One for you and your dad, one for Loren and her mom, one for me and one for Jake. But I'm pretty sure you might want to change that up now won't you?"

**Eddie**: "I don't know if Loren will swing for that but yea I have a plan for us tonight that's why I asked."

**Kelly**: "Eddie after she found out you were alive she went crazy she couldn't wait until you came home; she never wanted to let you go. That girl is so in love with you that I am pretty sure she would kill anyone who tried to hurt you. And you know how Loren is; she wouldn't hurt anyone unless she needed to."

Eddie knew that Loren had a hard time dealing with his disappearance he had a hard time with it too, never knowing if he would ever see her again. But she is the one who got him through everything.

Loren had just finished her set and felt great about it; she loved how the crowd sang along with her, and never sat down. She enjoyed herself so much and never understood why she was ever afraid in the first place. She could handle it; as she left the stage she ran straight for Eddie.

**Loren**: "So how did you like my set? I'm not going to lie I'm not quite sure why I have stage fright its like as soon as I start singing it goes away; I don't know I cant explain it. I love being up there almost as much as I love being with you."

**Eddie**: "Ok before you say anything else; your set was amazing I loved every minute of it; Kelly and I were just talking about it actually. She's really proud of you Loren; just not as proud as me."

As soon as he finished saying that he bent down and showed her exactly how proud he was. When he pulled away he whispered in her ear "I have a surprise for you."

Loren couldn't wait to find out what it was.


	5. Chapter 5

The limo ride to the hotel was full of conversation. Nobody could get over how amazing Loren's performance was. Kelly had told Loren about the room deal and right away she hoped Nora would be ok with her staying in a room with Eddie; she had just got him back she didn't want to lose him again plus she figured that Nora would want to room with Max since they were going to be living together in the valley anyways.

Eddie:

I can't wait until Loren sees her surprise, I hope she loves it I called in a buddy at Marea to get me some lasagna, I remember Loren and her mom talking about it at the dinner table that night; it was the most fun I had ever had I got to learn about Loren and what makes her tick. I guess that night is when I finally figured out how much she really meant to me. But I should call in a favor at Levain Bakery for a pecan pie; it wouldn't come close to Nora's but I need one now. Speaking of Nora I need to talk to both her and Mel about keeping Loren distracted for about an hour or so. I'll just text Mel and see if she remembers.

**Text** **conversation**

**Eddie**: Hey Mel remember you need to keep Loren occupied for a little while so I can set up her u know what ;)

**Mel**: oh don't worry rockstar I got this under control she wont know whats comin!

Loren:

Kelly keeps telling me I did a great job but honestly I don't even care about how the concert went its like its totally out of my system. I just want to enjoy the night with Eddie, which I think he's up to something because he has that look in his eye; and he keeps looking at Mel like they have some sort of grand scheme. Eh I'm sure it's nothing. I should ask mom if its ok if I stay in Eddie's room or vice versa. But she looks so peaceful with Max so I guess I can just wait until later; I can let Max have some time with Eddie at the hotel first then that will be the perfect time to talk to mom about moving rooms. And I had Kelly book an extra room for Mel, I don't think anybody knew she was coming except for Eddie and mom of course.

**Kelly**: "Loren you're trending on twitter worldwide! Do you know how huge this is!"

**Eddie**: "Aww that's great babe! I told you the whole world was going to open to you; and now it has finally seen Loren Tate."

Whenever Eddie said her name it sent a shiver down her spine. She never thought she would get that feeling from someone saying her name, but when he said it everything was different.

**Loren**: "Wow! I can't believe how fast this has all happened! I don't think I would have made it without you guys; you guys are what helped me get through this.

**Jake**: "Now don't go getting all sappy on us now! Save it for when you have time to write more great songs!"

Jake was happy that Kelly saw all the potential Loren had; he didn't see it at first but Kelly did and he knew how much Loren meant to Kelly that she was willing to give up her job; maybe Tracy was right, maybe Kelly and him did belong together.

-At the Hotel-

Loren could not believe her eyes as the limo pulled up in front of the New York Palace Hotel. The site was absolutely breathtaking, the front was beautiful with lights that accented the highlight in the brick, and a fence that wound all the way around. Loren figured she could get use to living life like this, but she was determined she was not going to let it change her. She never wanted to forget where she came from and what she went through to get where she was now.

**Loren**: "Wow! This place is amazing! 5 star hotels and a private jet; I could definitely get use to this."

**Nora**: "Now don't go all rock star on me, you still have to do the dishes and clean your room."

Nora knew Loren wouldn't let all the fame get to her, but she didn't want to lose her daughter to all the glamor she wanted Loren to remain true to herself.

**Eddie**: "Nora don't worry, pretty soon she'll be wishing she had her old life back."

**Loren**: "Don't count on that mom; although I might miss a few things out of it."

**Eddie**: "Hey after a while you won't even notice the paparazzi; it takes a while but trust me it will get easier to deal with them."

**Loren**: "Yea I don't know if I will ever get use to people trying to take pictures of me and then making it look bad or just people taking pictures in general."

Just as Loren said that she felt her phone go off. As she looked down she quickly realized she should have just ignored it.

**Socalblue89:** _I watched your performance on Youtube I really think we need to work this out, I realize I wasn't there when you needed me but I want to be there now. Plz just give me a second chance; meet me for coffee when you get back to LA._

**Nora**: "Loren honey whats wrong; what do you see?"

**Loren**: "He texted me again."

**Nora:** "Who texted yo… your father?"

Loren was still upset all she could do was shake her head she didn't even realize Nora had taken her phone to read it; "well he clearly didn't understand when you told him last night you wanted nothing to do with him."

**Eddie:** "Wait when did you tell him that? I thought he didn't text you after you said to leave you alone."

**Loren:** "He didn't text me; he came to visit me and watch my performance at MK."

**Eddie:** "Oh Loren I'm so sorry; what did he say?"

**Loren**: "That he wanted a second chance, but I don't think I can give him one; he hurt me so much; and I don't want to experience that pain ever again."

Loren took her phone from her mom and texted him back, "leave me alone I told you I don't want to see you again, what makes you think that after 14 years its ok to try and come back into my life? Just leave me alone if I ever want to talk to you I will contact you. Enjoy your day Trent."

Eddie knew he had to get to the bottom of how Loren truly felt, but he didn't want to ruin her surprise. He was sure that was going to happen without any problems.


	6. Chapter 6

Nora:

I have a feeling that Loren and Eddie are going to want to sleep in the same room together; I would love to spend time with Max but I don't know if that is the right thing to do, should I allow my 18 year old daughter room with a 22 year old rock star? Why am I asking myself that question; Loren isn't as naïve as most teenagers she knows what is at risk if she does anything, and I know that my stories about being a teen mom have helped her stay on that path, she has so much going for her now and I know she will not jeopardize that; and Eddie is so understanding and loves her so much that he wont pressure her. I wish I were able to be there when Loren sees her surprise; she's going to love it anyways! But Eddie said he needed a distraction for Loren and with her dad texting her that is going to give him plenty of time to set up, I want to make sure she's ok with everything that just happened a couple minutes ago in the limo.

**Nora**: "Lo, we need to talk. I know getting that text really surprised you; I can see those gears shifting inside your head. Let me in tell me what's going on."

**Max**: "Loren your mom is right; it's not good to bottle this all up inside we are all really worried about you. If I could I would have this guy on his knees looking at all that he missed."

Loren sat on the bed and looked around the room she really wished she wouldn't have to have this conversation with her mom or anyone else for that matter. She knew how much pain it would cause all of them, she just wanted to keep it all bottled in but she knew that if Mel had her way she'd spill it all anyways. So she grabbed the pillow behind her and took a deep breath.

**Loren**: "I don't even know where to begin mom; he showed up at the club and wanted to talk. He didn't even have much to say; it was like he was nervous. Which I kind of understand you abandon your daughter when she is four years old and then come back thinking 'it's only been fourteen years she can't possibly hate me' when he knew exactly how I felt. I even told him mom that I didn't want anything to do with him, why did he come? And why did he text me tonight; he watched me perform at MK and didn't text me after that show. I just wish I knew what he wanted."

**Mel**: "Lo, you know I have always been one to tell you straight up what I think about something or someone; take for example Eddie who predicted he would say I love you first? Me, so I am going to be brutally honest with you. I think he wants to be in your life again, I know that he doesn't have that right to want to be here for you especially where you are now but he wants to try. I think you should call him, just so you can have closure if nothing else."

**Nora**: "I think Mel is right; no matter how much I hate what he did to you he is still your 'father' I may not agree with him showing up right before your show but something big might be happening to him, and I don't want you to not know him. Although I am pretty sure my reaction to him will never change I wont make you stay away from him, it is all your call.

**Max**: "As much as I want to punch this guy for leaving you I also think it's a good idea."

**Mel**: "See Lo you got the mom, best friend and mom's boyfriend approval. But do you think it's the right thing to do?"

Loren didn't know what to think, a part of her wanted to know her dad and find out why he left but a part of her didn't want anything to do with the man she called dad. She knew that she had time to think about it though, and she still wanted to talk to Eddie about it. She knew though if the roles were reversed he would want to get to know his mom again.

**Loren**: "I don't know yet Mel I guess I have to think about it. Plus I want to talk to Eddie about it before I decide anything. He might help just like you guys are."

Loren wanted to drop the topic and divulge into something different so she took Nora aside and watched as Mel and Max watched the footage Mel got from the concert.

**Loren**: "Mom I want to talk to you about the room situation."

**Nora**: "I was waiting to see how long it took before you asked, I was already thinking about it on the ride over. Loren you already know the consequences of "things" so I trust both you and Eddie to make the right decisions so I am ok with you two staying in the same room together. I know how hard it was for you to think that you had lost Eddie forever so I want you to enjoy being back with him."

Loren was absolutely elated when her mom said that she could stay in Eddie's room, she wanted to be able and stay up the whole night talking just like the night they went to MK looking for Max. It was one of her most favorite evenings. Plus she knew they had a lot to discuss.

**Loren**: "Thank you, thank you, thank you mom! You have no idea how excited I am! But I suppose we should go over and watch the footage before Mel yells at us."

Eddie:

Ok so far everything is going according to plan; the food looks and smells great! The room is finally the way I want it to look; now all I need to do is figure out the music selection. I want something that I know will make everything great, I want this to be perfect especially after what just happened in the limo. But I don't want to pressure her into talking about that tonight. I just want to be able to hang out with my girlfriend and not worry about being interrupted. I think I finally have the perfect CD ready now I just have to burn it. And we are good to go; Mel texted me telling me they were going to watch her video of tonight. So that means Loren will get to see exactly what we saw while she was performing. But I should probably text Mel and tell her that it's all ready.

**Eddie**: _"Hey its all clear down here send her down."_

**Mel**: _"Ok superstar but don't boss me around lol"_

**Mel**: "Hey Lo, umm why exactly are you still here? Don't you think you should be hanging out with your boyfriend?"

**Loren**: "Well Mel is that your polite way of telling me to leave?"

**Mel**: "Yes, yes it is."

**Loren**: "Ok fine I'll leave, but you wont get to know about my night with Eddie then since you're kicking me out."

Little did Loren know that Mel knew exactly what was going to happen that night. She just wanted Loren to have as much of a night with Eddie as she could.

**Mel:** "_Hey eddie shes on her way! Treat her right or else! :P"_

**Eddie**: _"kk thanks! And don't worry I got this!"_

Eddie couldn't wait until Loren saw what he had planned. He was so excited that he could barely contain himself. Of course it might have been the smells drifting through the room from all the delicious smelling food but he was sure that nothing would come in the way of him making Loren happy.

**Knock knock**


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie:

Ok so Loren's here, I cannot believe how nervous I am right now. It's Loren; it's the girl I love and the one who can always brighten up my day. She's the one that mom always told me to look out for the one I know mom would approve of in an instant if she was still here. I hope she likes the mixed CD I made; I kept feeling like something was missing but in reality the only thing missing is Loren. I should probably open the door; before she thinks I fell asleep or something.

**Eddie**: "Hey beautiful, I've missed you."

**Loren:** "Hey, I've missed you too, that was the longest hour of my life! I can't wait to relax in here with you, speaking of in here why are we standing in the hall?"

**Eddie**: "Because before you come in you have to close your eyes, I want to show you something."

Loren didn't know what Eddie had up his sleeve but she knew that whatever it was it had to be pretty special. So she did just what he asked. But before he led her into the room he quick put a kiss on her cheek.

**Loren**: "Ok so if that was the surprise then…"

**Eddie**: "Will you just be patient for two seconds haha its pretty epic surprise if I say so."

As Eddie said that he opened the door and both were hit hard with the smells coming from the room. Eddie couldn't wait until Loren opened her eyes and saw what he was seeing.

**Eddie**: "Ok open your eyes."

As Loren opened her eyes she could not believe what she was seeing. Inside Eddie had fully decorated the room with pink, red, and white rose petals and had candles lighting a path from the door to a spot in the middle of the room where he had set up a lovely dinner, but before she could say anything she heard the music; the duet that Eddie and Loren had sung that night at MK was playing she couldn't help but cry as she realized how true the lyrics were for her and Eddie; without music they wouldn't have gotten to know each other or find out that they were meant to be.

**Loren**: "Eddie, this is…. perfect. How did you plan all of this?"

**Eddie**: "Well I had some help in that department only a little though. I had your mom make sure you were busy long enough for me to get everything ready. I know it's not your moms delicious cooking but it was the best I could do on short notice."

**Loren**: "I don't care about the food; all I care about is being able to spend time with you. I love you Eddie."

Eddie knew that Loren truly appreciated everything he did for her; he realized that no matter what happened she would always be there beside him. And he wanted to show her how much he loved her. He couldn't stay away any longer he had to hold her, he had to wipe away the single tear that fell down her cheek as she listened to the song that was playing as well as the other songs that followed. He made sure the songs reflected their relationship. As he wiped away her tear he found his thumb lingering on her cheek as he bent down to express how much she truly meant to him, a feeling that words could not even describe; as they kissed he couldn't have been happier than in that moment.

As they pulled apart Eddie couldn't help the smile that came across his face. He looked down at Loren and saw that same look in her eyes; one of pure happiness and for once he felt complete; as if he could stay in this moment forever. And in order for the night to go completely perfect he pulled out his cell phone and looked at Loren as he shut it off. There was no way he would let anyone ruin this night.

Loren:

I can't believe he did all this for me. I never thought I could love someone so much but Eddie is proving me wrong. I have always been afraid of getting hurt but now I know more than anything that Eddie will never hurt me. I love him so much, and the music he picked for our night; it is truly beautiful it describes our relationship to a tee. I couldn't help but shed a few tears as I listened when I first walked in I heard our duet, a song that holds so much truth for us, and then as I continued to listen I heard songs that kept explaining our relationship he even put "Mars" on there.

**Eddie:** "So are you ready to eat because I've had to smell this food for the past 25 minutes and it's driving me crazy!"

**Loren:** "Yea let's eat. I am so hungry who knew you could work up an appetite from running around a stage!" She couldn't help but to laugh as she said the last part because Eddie knew exactly how much energy it took.

While the two lovebirds ate the room was filled with conversation and laughter. It seemed like they never ran out of things to talk about. Loren realized how much she truly missed Eddie. She was able to be herself with him and she knew she could tell him anything and he would listen; it wasn't the same with Mel or her mom even it was a relationship she couldn't even put into words.

**Loren:** "Eddie this meal is perfect!"

**Eddie:** "I'm glad you like it, personally I think the company is way better than the food."

With that said he leaned over and kissed Loren, He loved sharing kisses with her and could taste the lasagna on her lips still. As the broke away he said the three little words that always caused Loren's heart to beat faster and make the butterflies in her stomach soar even higher, "I love you."

**Loren:** "I love you too Eddie. And this definitely makes my top 10 list of favorite evenings."

**Eddie**: "Oh so you have a list now?"

**Loren:** "Yep and everyone of them was with you."

**Eddie**: "Oh really and can I know what they are? Or is it a top secret list that nobody can know about?"

**Loren**: "Of course you can hear them. 1. Is the night after my concert when you first said I love you. 2. Is tonight, and it isn't even over yet. 3. Is when we first kissed at my house after your birthday dinner. 4. That night on Mulholland. 5. The intense make out session over pastrami sandwiches. 6. Our concert at MK. 7. You holding my hand at your concert. 8. Winning the contest and fainting. 9. Spending the night up at the bungalow. 10. Staying up all night long talking in your penthouse. Of course they may not be in order because not one night trumps the other with you but there they are."

Eddie couldn't believe how happy he was, he kept telling himself that nothing could get better than that moment but every time he told himself that Loren kept proving him wrong. And he was glad that she kept proving him wrong it just made him realize that there wasn't a thing Loren couldn't do.

**Eddie:** "Wow Loren, I don't know what to say right now; except that you make me happier than any person I have ever been with. And you know I have been in relationships since I was nine." The thought made Eddie laugh as he remembered sitting in his penthouse talking about relationships with Loren. "You Miss Loren Tate are definitely something different; and I am glad you are all mine. Come here I want to show you something."

Loren didn't know what Eddie meant but she was happy that Eddie chose her over anybody else, she loved being able to call him, hers. So she got up and took Eddies hand as he lead her out to the balcony. And stood astonished as she took in the sight unfolding before her. She definitely was not in LA anymore.

**Loren:** "Eddie, this is unbelievable. And I thought LA was huge!"

Eddie chuckled as he pulled her tight to him. Not allowing even air to get through. He wanted to be able to hold her like this forever, and he could see it too; them in their house looking out on the deck holding hands and laughing as they relived all their memories. He held tighter onto Loren as he placed his chin on her shoulders, he could smell her vanilla shampoo and loved it. He looked at Loren and knew this was where he belonged, forever. But before he could kiss her he heard a light knock on the door.

**Eddie**: "Loren are you expecting anyone?"

**Loren**: "No, everyone knows where I am. Are you expecting someone?"

**Eddie:** "No. But I should probably go see who it is. I'll be right back ok?"

Once Eddie opened the door he immediately wished he hadn't. He wished he could have gone back in time and never had left Loren's side out on the balcony. The one person he hoped he would be able to forget was standing in his doorway.

**Eddie:** "Lia."


	8. Chapter 8

Eddie:

Things were going great with Loren and I; why did I have to come and answer the door? I should have just left it alone things would have been way better; now Loren's going to find out and I don't want her to be angry at me. But then again I can't be too certain that Lia is going to spill the beans maybe she won't here's to hoping I guess.

**Eddie:** "Lia, what are you doing here? How did you get to New York?"

**Lia**: "Jake flew us out to meet with a record label here, Jeremy is in our room; but I heard you and Loren were staying here so I figured I would come and say hi and introduce myself to your girlfriend."

**Eddie**: "Well this is Loren my girlfriend there now you've met so you can leave."

**Loren**: "Eddie, you don't have to rush her out the door before I say hi, that would be super rude. Hi Leah I'm Loren."

**Lia**: "Yea I know who you are; you were all Eddie talked about while we took care of him…"

**Loren:** "Wait you took care of him? Eddie you never told me anything."

Eddie couldn't believe how great the night was going and then to have Lia show up was completely not in the playbook.

**Eddie:** "I didn't say anything because I already repaid them, knowing you and how kind and generous you are you would have paid them for helping me."

**Loren:** "Yes I would have, but I'm glad your back. Anyways it was really nice to meet you Lia, but it's been a long night for the both of us and we were getting ready to go to sleep. So I wish you best of luck in your career."

**Lia**: "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you up, and thanks Loren that means a lot to me. Goodnight."

Eddie told Loren he would be back in a minute he just wanted to go and talk with Jake, which wasn't true he wanted to find out why Lia truly came.

**Eddie**: "Ok Lia spill it why did you come? I know Jake had set up a meeting with the new label about you guys but it wasn't until next week. Why did you come?"

**Lia**: "I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for us. And I wanted to apologize for that one mistake I made that day in the motel room."

**Eddie**: "I know you're sorry, but it won't ever happen again I'm happy with my life. I broke up with my fiancée over a cheating scandal I don't want Loren and I to break up over your mistake."

**Lia**: "I understand, well I should get going, it was nice seeing you again Eddie."

Loren:

Wait did Eddie just say something about a mistake? I feel terrible for eavesdropping but he has never been so cold to someone before, except for Chloe but she has it coming. I shouldn't be doing this, I trust Eddie; but that Lia girl I don't know something about her just doesn't sit right with me its like she sees me as an enemy; and I don't even know the girl! I trust Eddie and if something is going on he will tell me when he's ready I cant be like Chloe and freak out at everything. I should probably get my pajamas on just so it doesn't look like I was listening to them the whole time.

Eddie:

Ok so Lia didn't spill about the kiss but I should tell Loren tonight, hopefully she will understand that it meant nothing to me and I pushed her off as soon as I realized what happened. I can't lose her, she means too much to me. And I refuse to let Lia ruin anything Loren and I have, I'll be damned if she does. But then again I don't know if I should tell Loren tonight, everything is going so perfect and I don't want to jeopardize her happiness; plus tonight it's all about her she just had one of THE biggest performances of her career. But then again if I don't tell her things will only get worse and I can't let that happen.

Eddie walked into the room and saw Loren sitting on the bed with her laptop in her lap. She looked distraught; he couldn't figure out what would make her feel that way but he knew he had to get to the bottom of it.

**Eddie**: "Loren whats wrong?"

**Loren**: "What, oh nothing is wrong I'm just looking at a video from tonight. I never noticed who was in the crowd."

**Eddie:** "Well who was?"

**Loren**: "Cam."


	9. Chapter 9

Loren:

It was sitting right in front of her in color. Cam was at her concert, in New York City, without her knowing. What kind of friend was she? He had stood up for her to Adrianna's minions and she didn't even ask him if he wanted tickets to go to the concert. She hadn't known about the concert right away but she still felt guilty. She didn't know what to think about him being there, should she call him to thank him for calling or would that be a mistake, she knew he liked her but she never reciprocated the feeling. She just wish she knew what his poster said the way the picture was moving she couldn't read it. But maybe that was a good thing.

**Eddie**: "Loren how do you know that's Cam? It could be someone who looks just like him."

**Loren:** "I would know that face anywhere I only go to school with the guy. Trust me Eddie it's Cameron I know it is. I just feel bad."

**Eddie**: "Why do you feel bad?"

**Loren**: "Because I didn't know he came to my concert, if I would've known I would have moved his ticket so he could be closer! He stood up for me Eddie when Adrianna's minions thought I would cash in on your inheritance. He deserved to be moved he should have told me!"

**Eddie**: "Maybe he didn't want all that stuff, maybe he did it just to support you like any other friend would. He knows how much performing means to you maybe he just came to show you that no matter what he'll be a good friend and watch you change your life."

**Loren**: "Yeah I guess your right but I still feel like I should text him. Just so he knows I appreciate it."

**Eddie**: "You do whatever you need to do, but I am going to take a shower so I will see you when I get out."

Before Eddie got up to take a shower he kissed Loren, and hoped she would still be awake when he got out. He knew how much energy it took to do a concert like that. It wasn't easy and he was not about to push Loren into staying awake just for his benefit.

Loren had finally made up her mind she was going to text Cam and let him know she appreciated his support in everything. And that she wished she knew he was going to be there.

**Loren**: _"Thanks for coming tonight Cam it really meant a lot to me that you were there, I just wish I knew u were coming!"_

**Cameron:** _"I didn't want you to know, I just wanted to support you through all of this! BTW great performance tonight I was completely in awe of how awesome it was! Ur going places Loren! Anyways c ya later!"_

So Eddie was right Cameron wasn't looking for anything special from Loren he just wanted to prove that no matter what he was going to be there for her when she needed him. She was really happy that she had so many friends that cared for her so much; she didn't know where she would be without them. But what she was really truly happy about was that Eddie was all hers, and she was going to make sure it stayed that way for a long time.

Eddie:

I can't believe Cam showed up, that really surprised Loren I'm not quite sure why it surprised her but I'm glad that she was happy anyways. I just wish that Lia wouldn't have shown up tonight but I guess I cant control everything, but there is one thing I can control and that is me telling Loren about the kiss. I knew that I didn't want to tell her until after tonight but I cant wait any longer, she needs to know now; I have yet to keep a secret from her and I don't plan on starting now. I just hope she will understand.

Once Eddie got dressed he came out and found Loren lying in the bed watching TV. He loved how relaxed she was and how she didn't care about what she looked like at that moment. He loved being able to see her happy, and found himself wishing that he could see her like this all the time.

**Eddie**: "Hey can I join you?"

**Loren**: "Well I'll have to think about that, do I Loren Tate want my boyfriend Eddie Duran to come over here and watch TV with me? YES!"

Eddie and Loren both laughed at her silly comment, he knew that would be her answer.

**Loren:** "Hey are you ok you don't seem like yourself anymore, ever since Lia showed up. She didn't hurt you did she?"

Eddie loved how Loren noticed the little things, even if he tried so hard to hide them. He never thought anyone would be able to see through his façade. It was one of his greatest weapons then nobody knew when he was feeling down.

**Eddie:** "No she didn't hurt me but I have a feeling that what I am about to tell you will hurt you."

Loren didn't know what was going on she was so confused. How could Eddie say something like that, whatever it was she knew it must have been eating at him for a while.

**Loren**: "Its ok Eddie whatever it is you have to say just say it, we can get through anything. Right?"

**Eddie:** "I sure hope so, but first you need to know that it was a mistake."

**Loren**: "Ok Eddie you're scaring me, please just say it already."

**Eddie**: " Lia and I kissed."

**Loren**: "Oh…"


	10. Chapter 10

Loren:

Did he just say that him and Lia kissed? There's no way that can be true, I knew that Lia girl was trouble. I was right in assuming that she wanted to take Eddie away from me, well I wont let that happen, I cant lose Eddie, he's everything to me. We've been through some rough times together but we've always made it through them, well come to think of it we've only ever been through one big tragedy; Eddie's "death." But we overcame that and all the negative comments about Eddie pushing Chloe off the balcony that night we can over come this. I refuse to lose him.

Eddie didn't know what Loren was thinking about he just hoped that she would understand, he needed her to understand she was his everything. Without Loren he felt that his life would be dull and he didn't want to live a dull life, and more importantly he didn't want to live a life without Loren.

**Eddie**: "Loren please say something, I don't want you to be mad at me, trust me it meant nothing to me and it never happened again."

**Loren**: "Eddie I'm not mad at you, I'm a little sad that you didn't tell me right away, but I understand why you didn't tell me right away. Things have been pretty crazy lately. And knowing you, you probably didn't want to ruin my special nights. Which is one of the many reason Mr. Duran that I love you so much."

Eddie was thrilled knowing that Loren wasn't mad at him, he was especially happy knowing that she understood his reasons for not telling her about Lia. She was definitely not like any other girl he had met; and for that reason he was exceptionally happy.

**Eddie:** "Thank God Loren, I don't know if I could've lived with myself knowing that you were mad at me. So Miss Loren Tate what would you like to do now that this is all behind us?"

**Loren:** "Hmm I don't know I was liking the view we had outside, but then again I like how things were just a few minutes ago."

Loren couldn't help but move closer to Eddie, she needed him more than she needed anybody else. It was like he was the oxygen she needed to get on with her life. As she placed her head on his chest she couldn't help but to smile at the way Eddie's heartbeat picked up. She never thought she could do that to someone let alone a rock star like Eddie Duran.

**Eddie:** "I could get use to this."

**Loren**: "What laying in a hotel bedroom watching whatever we're watching right now?"

**Eddie**: "No us laying like this, I could get use to this happening all the time."

**Loren:** "Well Mr. Duran play your cards right and maybe it will."

Eddie had never felt so at peace with anybody, not even Chloe, but he knew he couldn't keep comparing Loren to Chloe there wasn't even a competition between the two. Loren always had the leg up on Chloe for a while, but he never truly realized it. But what Loren said rang in his mind what did she mean when she said that.

**Eddie**: "What do you mean?"

**Loren**: "I mean if you're lucky enough then it could become a reality. You could be stuck with me for the rest of your life. Now isn't that a scary thought, you could wake up to scary Loren in the morning."

**Eddie**: "Well I hope that I am lucky enough to have that become my reality. And I don't think you could ever be scary looking, you will forever be my beautiful Loren."

Loren loved when Eddie said stuff like that to her, she knew how rough her mornings could go but she didn't want to let that on to Eddie, she never knew if things would progress that far. And she didn't want to push Eddie away; she loved him too much to let him go.

**Loren:** "Haha well your beautiful Loren has some pretty rough mornings to say in the least."

**Eddie**: "Hmm well would you like to talk about these rough mornings?"

Eddie couldn't help but feel a little tired, after everything that had happened the night before he finally allowed his body to tell him it needed rest. He was slowly drifting off but loved talking with Loren too much to fully fall asleep. He wanted to know everything there was to know. But he couldn't help it as he started drifting further and further into his sleep.

Loren looked up and saw that Eddie was drifting off; she loved how peaceful he looked when he slept. She didn't want to wake him but she had to go and talk to Melissa about everything that had just happened. So she carefully got up from the bed, grabbed the room key and headed to Mel's room.

**knock knock**

**Mel:** "Hey Lo, what's wrong did something happen? Do I need to go have a talk with Mr. rock star? Because I can totally do that."

**Loren:** "Whoa Mel slow down. First something did happen, and no you do not need to go talk with Eddie he's sleeping. But I do need to talk to you about what just happened."

**Mel:** "Oh boy should I be sitting for this? Or is it going to be one of those things that if I sit I'm just going to jump right back up screaming at?"

**Loren:** "Honestly it could go either way so it's totally up to you."

**Mel:** "Ok I think I'm going to sit, that will probably be better."

**Loren:** "Ok now that we've figured that out, what I wanted to talk to you about is something that happened tonight. Eddie told me something that totally took me by surprise. Lia kissed him."

Mel didn't know what to think first of all she knew she had to figure out who this Lia chick was and second of all she had to go pound some sense into her. Nobody tried taking her best friends boyfriend away.

**Mel**: "Ok first question who is Lia?"

**Loren**: "Oh yea sorry Lia is some girl who helped Eddie get better, don't ask me her last name because I don't even know it. But apparently Jake got her and her brother Jeremy a meeting with a record label here so I have a feeling we will both learn their last names together."

**Mel**: "Ok, second question now that you say that. Why is Jake helping them?"

**Loren:** "I guess Eddie told her to go to Jake and that he would help all of their dreams come true."

**Mel**: "Well that was nice of him considering this chick thought it was ok to kiss him."

**Loren**: "Yeah that's my Eddie for you."

Loren couldn't help but smile as she let the words escape her mouth and it hit home for her Eddie was really all hers. And she wasn't afraid to admit it.

**Mel**: "So what are you going to do now? Because you already know what I would do."

**Loren**: "And at this point I think what you would do is the best thing for me… I have to talk to Lia."

**Mel**: "Now you just need to figure out what room number she is. Which should be easy since you're 'Loren Tate' and everybody loves you."

Loren could hear the sarcasm dripping from Mel's mouth as soon as she had said all that.

**Loren**: "Ha ha aren't you just a little comedian, but seriously I do need to call down to the front desk and find out what room number Lia is."

Without further delay Loren picked up the phone that was in Melissa's room and dialed 0 for the front desk. She was quickly greeted by an over zealous desk attendant.

**Phone conversation**

**Attendant:** "Hello front desk how may I help you."

**Loren**: "Hello this is Loren Tate calling…"

**Attendant:** "Why hello Miss Tate is there something big I can do for you?"

**Loren**: "Actually yes there is I was wondering if you could tell me what room Lia and Jeremy were staying in?"

**Attendant**: "I'm sorry do you happen to have a last name?"

**Loren**: "No I don't but Jake Madsen booked their room."

**Attendant:** "Oh you mean the two blonde kids, yes they are in room 201."

**Loren**: "Thank you so much! I really appreciate it. Have a great rest of your night."

**Attendant:** "You as well Miss Tate."

**Click**

**Mel: **"Well what room are they in?"

**Loren**: "201."

**Mel**: "Well what are you waiting for Christmas? Get to the bottom of this, find out why she did it."

**Loren**: "Ok ok I'm going Jeeze sometimes I think you are exactly the push I need. Thanks Mel."

And with that Loren walked down the hall and stopped 20 doors down and looked at the brass numbers on the door, 201. She hoped that Lia was still awake considering the time was encroaching on to 1 in the morning.

She only had knocked once and found a wide-awake Lia standing right in front of her.

**Loren**: "Can we talk?"


	11. Chapter 11

Loren:

I needed to talk to Lia; I needed to find out why she did what she did and if she is truly fine with Eddie not liking her. I don't know what I would do if I found out that she was trying to take Eddie away from me, losing him would be painful and I cant handle that kind of pain again.

**Loren**: "Can we talk?"

Lia didn't know if she wanted to talk to Loren, she knew it would end badly but she knew Loren needed to know how she felt about Eddie, and that no matter what she would let Eddie choose. So she let Loren come in; she was glad that Jeremy was a heavy sleeper.

**Lia**: "Sure…does Eddie know you're here?"

**Loren**: "No but I really don't see why that's any of your concern. I just wanted to ask you about what happened between you and Eddie."

**Lia**: "Oh um well I'm sure Eddie told you about the kiss."

**Loren**: "Yeah he did, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you still have feelings for him?

Lia didn't know what to say, she didn't want Eddie to hate her, but she needed to let Loren know how she felt. She really liked Eddie but she knew deep down that there was no way Eddie would leave Loren.

**Lia**: "I want to be completely honest with you, I really like him and if you weren't in the picture I would make dang sure that him and I were together. But who knows things can change; look at what happened between him and Chloe; you."

Loren couldn't believe what Lia had said, she had to fight against herself to not go over and punch Lia so hard she would wake up in 2013. She had no right accusing Loren of breaking up Chloe and Eddie; due to the fact that she knew Chloe had taken care of that all on her own.

**Loren**: "Ok first I want to say I admire that you were honest with me but in all that you didn't realize one big thing, Chloe broke them up; not me and if you think that I will do that to Eddie you have another thing coming, I'm glad that you helped him but you knew full well that him and I were together; and yet you still kissed him. I'm not as mad as I thought I would be but I'm still hurt. Why would you do that?"

**Lia**: "I honestly felt a pull towards him in that moment, it was like him and I were meant to be."

**Loren:** "Yea well you re-think that theory of yours because if you and him were meant to be he would have left me right after you're kiss, but we both know he didn't."

**Lia**: "But if he did, would you let him? And would you hurt me for taking him?"

**Loren**: "No I wouldn't hurt you, as tempting as that sounds I wouldn't hurt you. If Eddie wanted to be with you I wouldn't stop him, I want him to be happy and after everything Chloe put him through I wouldn't stop him. But you have to understand that I wouldn't stop talking to him either, just like I'm not going to force him to stop talking to you."

**Lia**: "Wow Eddie wasn't kidding when he said you were a kind and loving person. I don't think you have a mean bone in your body."

**Loren**: "Oh trust me it's there, I just didn't think it would need to come out tonight."

Loren laughed at herself when she thought back to all the times she was mean, she couldn't count that many because the only time she was ever mean was to Adrianna but she deserved it half the time.

**Lia**: "Well if that's all you want to know I would really like to go to bed, so goodnight Loren."

**Loren**: "Thanks Lia, for explaining to me what was going on. Good luck in everything."

And with her head held high and her questions answered she left Lia's room satisfied. She knew she didn't have to worry about Eddie leaving her, but she wanted to know what Lia's intentions were.

As she walked into her room she realized that Eddie wasn't laying down anymore but was sitting outside on the balcony. She wondered when he woke up, and couldn't help but feel guilty knowing he probably freaked out, and she hadn't even considered taking her phone. She walked out onto the balcony and saw that he had tears flowing down his face.

**Loren**: "Eddie, whats wrong?"

**Eddie**: "Loren, where did you go? I woke up and you were gone."

**Loren**: "I went to talk with Mel."

Loren couldn't believe she lied to Eddie like that she knew she had to tell the truth. "Actually I went to talk to Lia. I wanted to know how she truly felt for you, and I got my answer."

Eddie couldn't believe Loren went and talked to Lia. He wasn't mad at her, he just didn't want Loren in a room alone with her; he wondered what had happened but if Loren was happy he didn't want to ruin that, but he knew sooner or later she would ask about the tears.

**Loren**: "Eddie why are you crying? You never answered me the first time I asked you."

**Eddie**: "It's just I got to thinking about my mom, she loved New York only because it was always so lively. But she also had a drawback, she always said when she was here she could never hear herself think. I always laughed at that but now I'm realizing it's true."

Loren didn't know what to say, she didn't exactly know what it was like to have a parent die, but she did have a father who abandoned her, but it was nothing to what Eddie had to go through.

**Loren**: "Do you want to talk about it?"

**Eddie**: "Actually it has to do with you."

**Loren**: "Oh?"

**Eddie:** "Don't worry its nothing bad, it's just trying to figure out what to do next, we only just started dating and I don't want to ruin anything but I want you near me as long as possible, not having you by my side was terrible. But I don't want to move this too fast and I know you moving in with me is going to fast but I want you over as many times as you can be."

**Loren**: "I think we can work something out." She couldn't help but wink at him as she said that, she definitely wanted to be as close to Eddie; she knew her mom already knew that too so she wasn't too worried about talking to her about it.

Eddie loved Loren's playful banter but knew that if they didn't get to bed right away they would definitely not be any fun the next day. They both decided it was smart to go back into the room and sleep.

Loren was absolutely elated when she saw Eddie extend his arm for her to snuggle up into him. She never wanted that to end but she knew morning would come too soon. So she had to soak it in while she still could.

**Loren**: "I love you Eddie."

**Eddie**: "I love you too Loren. Good night"

**Loren**: "Sweet dreams rockstar."

**Eddie chuckled**: "Don't forget you're a rockstar too."

**Loren**: "Yeah I guess I forget that sometimes. Anyways good night."

And with their goodnight's and I love you's said the finally let exhaustion take them into the most amazing sleep they had ever had; neither one moving from the other's embrace.


	12. authors note(: (dont you love these :P)

sorry for the short note: working on the chapter now its going to be super long only because i havent updated in a while im looking at 6 or 7 pages for you guys right now im at 3. so there should be a lot of leddie in this chapter(: new chapter will be up tomorrow!


	13. Chapter 12

**sorry about the late update! anyways it took forever to find a song to put into this chapter but I liked this one so check out My Beautiful Rescue by This Providence...aka the song featured in this chapter! Review, PM do whatever(: i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Eddie was the first to wake up that morning, and he saw that Loren was still lying in his arms fast asleep. He couldn't imagine a different way to wake up, and he truly felt at peace knowing that nothing could come between them now. Eddie was careful as he got up out of the bed to not wake Loren; he wanted to take her out for lunch before they had to leave so as he got up he grabbed a change of clothes and headed to take a shower, careful not to make too much noise as to wake Loren up.

Loren woke up and found herself alone in the bed; she didn't worry though she could hear the shower running so she already knew where Eddie was. What she didn't know is who was knocking at the door. So she decided that she would get up and see who could be knocking at 7 in the morning; she knew it had to be important if they were there that early. So as she opened it she wasn't surprised to find Kelly standing there.

**Loren**: "Hey Kelly whats up? I thought you said the flight doesn't leave until 2?"

**Kelly**: "Good morning super star, yea the flight is still scheduled to leave at 2 I just want to run a few things with you before then, and I figured we could get a head start just in case you and Eddie want to do something before we leave."

**Loren**: "Oh ok sounds good, yea I would like to walk around I've never been here before so it would be really cool if I could see all the sights I can before we leave."

Kelly walks in and places her tablet down on the table and goes into the mini fridge to take out two waters for her and Loren. When she comes to sit down she notices how nervous Loren seems.

**Kelly**: "Loren don't get all tense on me, we just have to schedule times for you to hit the recording studio and start planning your tour stuff like that."

**Loren**: "And it has to be done at 7? Whatever you say you're the manager."

**Kelly**: "Ok so first off have you gotten any other songs written?"

**Loren**: "I have a few started just they aren't even close to being done; all I have written is the chorus and that still isn't finished. I have to tweak a couple words here and there."

**Kelly**: "Ok but you've started them that's all I care about. We do have to schedule time for you in the studio to finalize _Mars _and_ I'm Alive. _Then we can hopefully work on the other songs, that is if you have them written by then, which I'm not going to rush you; just keep me informed on how far you've gotten ok?"

**Loren**: "Kelly you will always remain in the loop. Do you need me there to finalize the music? Or not, because the only arrangements I have for those songs is on keyboard and guitar. I liked the way we had it arranged for the concert, so just go from there."

**Kelly**: "Well that was the plan, we already had the band come in and work on it. So the first time I want you to sing it without the music, well maybe just acoustic guitar and then we can re-do it all with the music. Sound good?"

**Loren**: "Yea it sounds great to me, are we going to do that with just that song?"

**Kelly**: "Well it depends on what else you have by the end of it. We don't want to overdo it quite yet with the acoustic sound. Then if we want we can still release an acoustic album if that's the direction you want to go in."

**Loren**: "I definitely have no idea what I want right now. That is too far in the future for me to decide on. Anyways what else did you want to discuss?"

**Kelly**: "Well I would like for you to have more exposure so I was thinking you could do a talk show with whoever you want and then maybe give a performance if you want. Just so you can talk about your exciting life!"

Kelly laughed as she said the last part, she knew just how much work Loren would have to do in order to live this life but she never doubted for a second that Loren couldn't do it.

As soon as Kelly left the room Loren felt different; it was like all the work she would have to do was finally hitting her. She didn't realize how long she had been thinking until she felt Eddie's arms snake around her waist.

**Eddie**: "Hey beautiful, you ok?"

**Loren**: "Hey to you, yea I'm ok just thinking. Kelly just left we had a nice little chat about my career but I honestly don't know what I'm going to do. She said she wasn't going to rush me to get new songs out but I know she wants them ASAP and she was talking about planning an interview. Eddie this is all hitting me at once. I really won't have time for my old life will I?"

**Eddie**: "You will just not all parts of it. The privacy is completely shot so don't be surprised if you see a picture of you eating chips or something like that. But don't worry I'll be by your side the whole time."

And she knew he meant it; having Eddie there with her every step of the way made it easier to go along with this. She also knew that she had Mel, Max, Kelly, Jake and her mom with her the entire way; there was nothing she wouldn't be able to accomplish.

**Loren**: "So now that I have my meeting out of the way, I'm going to go get dressed unless we aren't going out on the town. If that's the case I'm gonna slum it in pajama pants all day long."

**Eddie**: "Well we are going out, I want you to have fun today so I've arranged a car to come pick us up at 10 so we can sight see for a little bit and then go to lunch. We should have plenty of time to get back. So no worries there, I do want to take you somewhere though. But you're going to have to wait and find out."

**Loren**: "Fine, but I really dislike surprises. I'm going to go get ready, if you want the room service menu is on the counter. I want a tea please!"

Eddie laughed at Loren's face, he knew she was never a fan of surprises but he felt like this was one he needed to keep to himself. He knew she would love it immediately; it was definitely one of his favorite places to go. He just had to make a few calls to make sure that nobody would be there. He wanted to be alone with Loren today, especially for what he wanted to show her.

* * *

Loren:

Ok so I have no idea what this surprise is going to be, I've been trying to figure out what it could be but I'm at a disadvantage I've never been in New York before so I could be just about anything I guess. Hmm but if I know Eddie it will be something that has some importance in his life. I just wish he would've given me a hint, not that it would have helped anyways. I guess I'm just going to have to be patient and wait. I still can't believe the talk I had with Kelly this morning it's not that I didn't expect it to come up so soon but why didn't she just bring it up when we got back to LA. Oh well the only thing I can do now is allow myself to fully surrender to Eddie and his surprise.

**Eddie**: "Hey you ok? You look distraught."

Loren: "Yea I'm fine just replaying everything in my head again. I'm really trying to figure out what your surprise is but I'm not having any luck with it, of course I'm at a disadvantage I've never been here before. So not fair!"

**Eddie**: "Mwahahaha that's why you love me, I never play fair."

Eddie leaned into kiss her and as he did so he tied a bandana around her eyes so she couldn't see anything, as they were approaching their destination.

**Loren**: "Is this like the movies where the bad guys kidnap someone and when they find a phone they have no idea where they are, so the cops can't find them?"

Eddie laughed at Loren's assumption.

**Eddie**: "Why would I have to kidnap you Miss Loren Tate? I already have you. And I don't see that changing any time soon do you?"

**Loren**: "Nope, you won't be getting rid of me that easy Duran. You're stuck with me."

**Eddie**: "And that's exactly how I want it. Now you can't see anything right?"

**Loren**: "This is definitely just like the movies. And no I can't see anything."

**Eddie**: "Good."

5 minutes later they pulled up in front of the surprise Eddie had. He called while Loren was getting ready to make sure the place would be empty and that nobody would be around, what he was about to do was not something he wanted everyone to know about.

**Eddie:** "Ok Loren you can take your blindfold off now."

Loren did as she was told and couldn't believe what she was seeing. It made sense as to why Eddie wanted it to be a surprise. She knew _The Victory Theater _had to have some important significance in Eddie's life and she thought that it probably was something he and Katy did.

**Loren**: "Eddie this is amazing! Can we go inside now?"

**Eddie**: "Yea sure thing this is only part one of the surprise."

**Loren**: "You mean there's more!"

Eddie chuckled as he said, "Of course there's more. I wouldn't just bring you to an empty theater for nothing."

**Loren**: "Is it a new song?"

**Eddie**: "Yea I want you to hear it, c'mon let's head inside before paparazzi catch us chilling outside."

Eddie had told the driver to come back in an hour so him and Loren could just relax and be with each other without worrying about someone finding them. As he lead her inside he knew was taking it all in as they went. He let go of her hand to make sure everything was set up on the stage. He got up and saw Loren looking at all the seats in the theater, he remembered coming here with his mom to see a play when he was 6.

**Loren**: "Eddie this place is huge! But it's so beautiful, did you come here with your parents?"

**Eddie**: "Mom brought me here when I was 6. We came to see a play that I had never heard of before, and honestly I still don't remember what it's called. All I cared about was I finally got time to be with my mom all by myself. Dad didn't want to come he was tired from earlier in the day so he told us to go. I'm not quite sure if he was actually tired or if he just wanted me to be able to hang out with mom before their concert the next day."

**Loren**: "Well either way, you got to have fun with your mom. I really wish I could have met her Eddie."

**Eddie**: "I wish you could have met her too. She really would have liked you, you kind of remind me of her; she always worked hard for what she wanted in life."

**Loren**: "Yea, but Eddie you know she loved you so much."

**Eddie**: "She would always tell me she loved me, and I would always say it back. Anyways let's not talk about that; I want to play you something I was working on before; I never thought of playing it for you; I never fully understood what was going on with us but now I'm glad we are where we are."

**Loren**: "So am I."

Eddie grabbed a hold of Loren's hand and led her up to the stage where the piano was set up. As he pulled her up she took a quick look out and gasped at how many seats there were and exactly how big the theater was.

**Eddie**: "So I finished this a while ago like I told you but it just took meaning to me just recently. But I already told you that; I don't think I've ever been so nervous to play a song before."

**Loren**: "I'm sure it's a great song, you shouldn't be nervous it's just me."

**Eddie**: "You Miss Loren Tate make me nervous all the time. And I have no clue how or why."

Eddie sat down at the piano bench and motioned for Loren to join him, she flashbacked to that day in Eddie's apartment where they worked on _Mars _together.

**Eddie:** "Ok so here we go."

As Eddie played the intro and Loren was hooked from the beginning.

_I've been jumping from the tops of buildings._

_For the thrill of the fall. _

_Ignoring sound advice._

_And any thought of consequence._

_My bones are shattered._

_My pride is shattered._

_And in the midst of this self-inflicted pain._

_I can see my beautiful rescue._

Eddie looked at Loren as he sang the chorus and saw the bright smile on her face that he never wanted to leave.

_I'm falling more in love._

_With every single word I withhold._

_I'm falling more in love._

_With every single word you say._

_I'm falling head-over-heels for you._

_I've been dancing on the tops of buildings._

_At the top of my lungs I'm singing you a song._

_Don't you leave me alone._

_My bones were shattered._

_My pride lays shattered._

_Well I'll trample my pride and tell the whole world._

_To dance with me._

_I'm falling more in love._

_With every single word I withhold._

_I'm falling more in love._

_With every single word you say._

_I'm falling head-over-heels for you again._

_I'm crying out._

_"Wash my hands, these bloody hands Lord. Open my mouth and I'll sing."_

_I'm falling more in love._

_With every single word I withhold._

_I'm falling more in love._

_With every single word you say._

_I'm falling head-over-heels for you._

_I've been dancing on the tops of buildings._

_With you._

* * *

**Eddie**: "So what did you think?"

**Loren**: "Eddie; that song was…words can't even describe what that song was."

**Eddie**: "So is that a good thing?"

**Loren**: "It's a great thing. Are you going to record that song?"

**Eddie**: "I'm not sure, I don't know where I stand right now in the label."

**Loren**: "Well I want a copy of that song. So you have to record it even if you don't put it on your CD."

**Eddie**: "Well then, I guess I'm recording it."

**Loren**: "What's the name of the song?"

**Eddie**: "My Beautiful Rescue."

Eddie looked at Loren and hoped she got the hint. When he called it off with Chloe his heart was shattered so was his pride; she truly stripped him of everything but when he met Loren and started to hang out with her more often he knew that he would be ok. He never thought he would fall in love again so quickly but she proved him wrong.

Loren smiled at Eddie and fully understood why he played that song for her. It was about him and what Chloe had done to him and how she came and helped him get back to where he wanted to be.

As they leaned in to kiss Eddie's phone went off.

**Eddie grumbled**: "This had better be important to ruin a moment like this."

Loren couldn't help but laugh at how frustrated Eddie was.

Eddie looked at his phone and saw that it was his dad.

**Eddie**: "Hey pops, there better be a damn good reason why you're calling me right now. Totally just ruined a moment for me."

**Max**: "Oh sorry how was I suppose to know? Anyways Jake wanted me to call you since he can't get a hold of you to tell you when we get back to LA the label wants to sit down with you and discuss what's going to happen next."

**Eddie**: "And Jake couldn't wait to tell me that on the plane?"

**Max:** "Well Jake isn't flying back with us today; he's going to fly out later today just not with us. He has other things to take care of if you know what I mean."

Eddie knew he was referring to Lia and Jeremy and honestly Eddie was happy they wanted to sign them in New York; he wouldn't have to worry about Lia randomly showing up.

**Eddie**: "Ok pops well I have to go, Loren and I need to head out so we can get a quick bite to eat."

**Max**: "Ok son be careful you know how crazy it is here."

**Eddie**: "Yea I do, see you soon bye pops."

**Max:** "Bye bud."

Eddie looked at Loren hopeful to resume what was going to happen before he answered his phone.

**Loren**: "C'mon rock star we have to get going; we can finish this later."

Eddie gave Loren the puppy dog eyes and realized it was working until Loren took off down the aisle.

**Loren**: "Last one to the car is a baby!"

Eddie jumped off the stage and sprinted to the door, but it was too late Loren had already beat him there.

**Eddie**: "Well it seems as if I'm the baby and you know what babies need right?"

**Loren**: "A diaper change hahahaha"

**Eddie:** "Haha no they need love and affection I guess you're stuck."

Eddie pulled Loren to him; Loren let out a squeal but then surrendered to Eddie.

**Loren**: "I don't mind being stuck anywhere as long as you're there too."

**Eddie**: "I love you."

**Loren:** "I love you too; now will you just shut up and kiss me already."

Eddie couldn't help but chuckle at Loren; he brushed a piece of hair from her face and cupped her cheek as he bent down to press his lips to hers. Loren brought her arms around Eddie's neck and pulled him closer to her, he never wanted to stop kissing her but he knew they needed to head out.

**Eddie**: "As much as I want to continue this we need to head out."

**Loren**: "Fine but we will definitely continue this later."

Eddie knew he was in trouble, he never wanted to stop his brain was telling him one thing and his heart was telling him other things. He was at war with himself to go slow with Loren. But when she was so close with him he never able to listen to what either said, he just wanted to do what he wanted to do.

**Eddie**: "I hope so."

And with that they got into the car and headed off for lunch.

**I just love leddie **


	14. AUTHORS NOTE AND APOLOGY

hey everyone! i thank everyone for their comments I am soooo sorry that I havent updated in a long time! and i know everyone hears the school excuse but it's true; school really was kicking my butt; however all the determination i put into school has allowed me to make presidents list (not that you really care) but i will have you know i am working on chapters as we speak! so just bear with me for a bit here! THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR YOUR SUPPORT!


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! so the song in this chapter was suggested by FANGIRL 1623. i appreciate her giving me the suggestion and open suggestions, comments, constructive criticism for anybody who wants to share. I promise i will not get mad or have a hissy fit if you dont like something. ** **and once again sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter! Here it is i hope you like the final version! I deleted the other one. Much Love! The song in this chapter is Next 2 You by Chris Brown and Justin Bieber (personally i dont like him no offense to those who do) but it fit them perfectly. I would recommend that you listen to the song so you know how it sounds when you read it(:**

* * *

Eddie:

I can't believe I found her; I always thought that Chloe and I were meant to be together but now I know it was all an illusion. Looking at Loren I see that. She isn't the same as Chloe was, she's been honest with me the whole time and I couldn't be happier, I'm just surprised that no guy had ever taken the time to get to know her but they've all lost their chance because I don't plan on giving up anytime soon. I can't imagine my life without her in it nor do I want to. The only thing that could make me leave is if Loren wanted me to; but I hope she would never ask me to do that I love her too much to let her go.

Loren:

Dinnertime, I can't believe how spectacular this place is; and there's more to it. I can't believe how dumb Chloe was to let Eddie go, he is the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. He loves me for being me and that's something I love about him; he never pushes me to change who I am. I don't want anybody else; I'm hoping that he will be it for me.

**Eddie**: "So Ms. Loren Tate are you excited for our flight back?"

**Loren**: "Are you kidding me, I don't want to leave this place! The only reason I'm excited is because then I can start recording with my boyfriend there the whole time."

**Eddie**: "Yea, and don't get nervous on me; you're going to do great!"

**Loren**: "I know, it's not as bad anymore, it's like I can do anything as long as you're by my side."

Eddie looked at Loren and knew that he found his forever.

**Eddie**: "You won't ever have to worry about me leaving you, ever again. I promise you Loren I will always be here for you even when I can't be here physically. I love you."

**Loren**: "Don't you dare talk like that, nothing will happen to you for a really long time I love you too! This place is amazing! How did you ever get us a reservation at such late notice?"

**Eddie:** "I will never give away all my secrets, some things I just have to keep up here," Eddie chuckled as he pointed to his head. Loren knew everything else but keeping this one thing from her was not going to hurt her any.

Eddie:

I seriously could not ask for more; she gets me, she never pushes me to tell her things even when she knows something is going on with me, she loves me more than any other girlfriend- scratch that- any friend has. Even Ian isn't as understanding as her. But I guess that shouldn't surprise me.

**Eddie:** "I figured this was a place you would appreciate more than anybody else. It's never been this packed before, mom brought me here when we came for that show I was telling you about. I just wish that she could be here with the two of us."

Loren could tell that Eddie was having a moment, and as she sat across from him she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. She knew how much Eddie missed his mom, she could never live without her own mother but she knew first hand what it was like to lose a parent; even though her father was still alive.

**Loren:** "I wish she could be here too. Then I could hear all the cute, silly and embarrassing stories about you when you were growing up."

Eddie couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. She always knew how to make him smile even when he felt terrible.

**Eddie**: "How do you do that?"

**Loren**: "Do what?" She honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

**Eddie:** "This, you always make me happy even if I feel like crap; or I feel like throwing in the towel and becoming a hobo."

They both laughed knowing that he would never become a hobo. No matter how low he got.

**Loren**: "I don't know it's what you do for somebody you love. To be honest I always asked my mom how she did it for me and I got that same answer."

When the waitress came took their orders and brought their food back they ate in silence, neither one of them was uncomfortable with the quietness of their lunch. For Loren it was just taking in the reality of what her life would become, and Eddie was still counting his lucky stars and figured that he would never finish.

Loren:

Things are going to change; I won't ever be able to go out without worrying about being mobbed for simply being me. I just have to accept that fact. I can't wait to get home. I know Max is starting to move into the house, it'll be cool to have him at the house, it makes things for him and mom so much easier that's for sure. Eddie hasn't said anything about working on any songs, but I know he has a lot on his plate. But that song he sang me was just spectacular so I hope that he isn't going to give up on his career.

**Eddie**: "Lo, were here, are you ready to head back home?"

**Loren:** "Yeah I am; I cant believe I've only been here for a day and I'm going to miss this place so much!"

**Eddie:** "Don't worry we can visit anytime," Eddie couldn't help but wink at Loren, sometimes being a pop sensation had it's perks and he knew it would take Loren a while to get use to this lifestyle but he would be sure to help her along the way. Nothing would ever come between them again

**Back in LA**

**Nora**: "Max how many boxes do you have?"

**Max shrugged**: "I don't know I just brought the important stuff, which was pretty little. I figured I'd still be working there so why not leave most of my stuff there; I just brought the necessities. You are the most important thing in my possession though. In a non-ownership way of course."

Nora couldn't help but laugh at her new "house-mate" and his cheesiness; that was what she loved most about him, minus the willingness to listen, be a shoulder for her to lean on etc. On second thought there wasn't one single thing she didn't love about Max Duran.

**Nora:** "Loren honey do you have everything unpacked?"

Neither Nora or Max heard a reply back and looked at each other will a bit of worry in their eyes.

**Max:** "I'll check on her, I want to talk with her about the move-in anyways. She needs to know that nothing will change minus the fact it's the three of us now of course."

As Max tapped on Loren's bedroom door he realized quickly that she was otherwise occupied, in her ears were headphones and music was playing from them. Max stood in the door frame and watched Loren dance around her room like a free spirit. It was easy to see how Eddie could love her so much, she never cared what people thought of her; what you see is what you get. And he felt honored to call her family.

As Loren turned she jumped and pulled the headphones from her ears.

**Loren**: "Oh my gosh Max! You scared me half to death! How long have you been standing there?"

**Max:** "Not long your mom and I were worried when you didn't answer us calling you. We wanted to know if you were done packing."

**Loren:** "Oh yeah I finished a bit ago, is that all?"

**Max:** "Not quite sweetheart, I want to talk to you about me moving in.."

**Loren:** "Ok…what about it?"

**Max:** "You aren't uncomfortable with this right? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in your own house, but I also want to let you know that I love your mom, and her happiness along with yours always comes first to me."

Loren felt happy knowing that both her and her mother meant so much to the father of the man she loved.

**Loren:** "Oh Max how could I ever be uncomfortable with you moving in? You and my mom are two of the greatest people I know and I wouldn't want anything to come between you guys. I honestly cannot believe you waited this long to move into our house."

**beep beep**

_One new text message_

_From: Eddie 3_

_ Hey are we still getting together to write that duet? J I miss you already! Hows pops doing on the move in? ily_

And even without spelling I love you Eddie found a way to make Loren's heart soar even higher then she thought possible.

**Loren:** "It's your son, he wants to know if we're still on for writing a duet for my CD and he wants to know how you're doing moving in with us two crazy ladies."

Both Max and Loren laugh because they both knew that they weren't that crazy.

**Max:** "You're doing a duet for your first CD? Does Kelly know about this?"

**Loren**: "Honestly no, Kelly has no idea what's going on, it's kind of a surprise/spur of the moment idea we had. We figure that if Eddie decides to do a new CD we can BOTH use this song. Although we have no idea what it is yet."

Max looked at Loren and knew that she would never cease to amaze him. "ok kiddo well talk to your mom before you leave so she knows where you are, and don't forget to take your phone with you."

**Loren:** "Yes DAD."

They both laughed again at how much that fit him; considering he felt like her father, and would do whatever he could to keep her safe

**Loren:** "Mom I'm going to Eddie's, we're trying to hash out a duet for the two of us. I don't know when I'll be back but I can assure you it won't be until after dinner. And yes I will eat something."

Loren quickly ran out the door before her mom could argue anything else.

-At Eddie's-

**Loren:** "Eddie! I'm here, let's get working on this!"

**Eddie**: "Why hello to you too. Thanks for the offer, I'd love a kiss, or a I missed you too!"

Eddie pecked Loren on the cheek as he stifled a laugh at her face.

**Eddie:** "What's with the face? You aren't hurt are you?"

As Eddie checked her body over for bruises or a sign of injury, he didn't find any.

Loren then busted a gut laughing: "No I'm not hurt, I just ran into someone as I was walking into your building and I'm still not sure how I feel about running into them."

**Eddie:** "I see, do you want to talk about it? We can work on the song later."

**Loren**: "No there's nothing to talk about, they aren't a part of my life anymore. Let's work on the song. And I'm sorry for not giving you a kiss. Can I make it up to you?"

As Loren stood on her tiptoes and kissed Eddie any feeling other than the one that he gave her any time he looked at her.

**Eddie:** "As much as I like this, and want to continue, I know you have a big day tomorrow, so that being said let's get going on this song, have dinner together, watch a movie and then you Miss Tate can go home, or stay here that's cool too."

**Loren:** "You know I can't stay here I don't have any clothes here silly."

**Eddie:** "Well that's not exactly true, one of your t-shirts and a pair of jeans somehow moseyed there way into my suitcase…soo…I put them up in my room if you ever need them."

**Loren:** "Taking clothes from me huh, well maybe I will stay if it gets too late."

**Eddie:** "I promise you Loren I won't do anything to you until you are ready. You know that right?"

**Loren**: "Yes Eddie I know, and so does my mom. And I think that's what makes her love you almost as much as I do."

Loren stood back up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Eddie:

It seems like years since I last saw here but I know it was only a few hours, I can honestly say I have never felt this way about anyone before, I never want to lose her, and I sure as hell will not let anybody come between us. She is the one bright spot in my life.

**Eddie:** "So do you have any ideas what you want this duet to be about? Or are we just totally winging it?"

**Loren:** "I kind of have an idea but at the same time I think we should just wing it. I know I want it to be about someone finding the right person, and about how they would do whatever for them."

Loren took a seat at Eddie's piano and started messing with some chords. Soon Eddie joined her and they started hashing out lyrics and soon enough they had the chorus to their song.

_One day when the sky is falling,_

_I'll be standing right next to you,_

_Right next to you._

_Nothing will ever come between us,_

_I'll be standing right next to you,_

_Right next to you._

**Loren**: "I like it, ok now we just need the verses and the bridge and we need to figure out the final arrangement."

Eddie chuckled as he saw Loren's face fall when she realized how much was left to do for the song. "Just calm down, we have all night if need be, you can be late to your meeting tomorrow with Kelly."

**Loren:** "Yea that's true, hey do you mind if we call the band and have them meet us at the recording studio? I think I figured out how I want it to sound."

Loren grabbed her songbook as she quickly wrote down the lyrics as the popped out of her head. Eddie not wanting to disturb her quickly sent a text out to Jake about booking time in the studio right now and to get the band together. Not two minutes passed and Jake had told him that they were all ok to go. Eddie didn't want to interrupt Loren but he needed to tell her they got the all clear to work in the studio.

**Eddie:** "Loren we have to head out now to meet the band at the studio."

Loren stood up from the piano bench and completely ignored the fact that her purse was still on top of the piano. Eddie grabbed her purse and opened the door for Loren who was still writing in a rush in her songbook. He knew that look; and by that look he knew that whatever she was writing was going to be a hell of a good song…scratch that…a good duet.

As Eddie pulled into the studio parking lot, he saw that Loren finally put her songbook down.

**Eddie:** "So how does it sound?"

**Loren:** "There are a couple parts we both need to look at closely but I like it. I kind of tied it to us, the couple, so that other people could play it for their significant others if they like it. But I thought it fit our story to a tee.

Eddie couldn't wait to hear the song, or sing it with an incredible person.

Eddie quickly walked around the car and opened Loren's door before she had the time to unbuckle herself. As Loren got out of the car Eddie grabbed her hand and they walked hand in hand to the studio.

Eddie greeted the guys as they filed in, he was grateful for them and the fact that they were willing to come in at the last minute.

**Eddie:** "Hey guys Loren's setting up the mics, every instrument we want in the song are out and ready Loren's got everything written in her songbook just she hasn't had the time to transfer it to sheet music, just don't say anything to her about that fact she's nervous as is."

Eddie led the guys in and they made quick work to look at Loren's songbook and get the beat down quickly. As soon as they felt ready, Loren gave Eddie her songbook.

**Loren**: "I have a feeling you should look at this, just so you have a view of what it is."

Eddie took the songbook and read through the lyrics. As he read them he could see the relation between him and Loren. As he looked up to give her praise on the song he noticed she was outside talking with Jake and Kelly. He wasn't sure when they walked in but he knew he didn't call them. The technicians were there too. As Loren walked in he couldn't help the smile that found its way to his lips, he couldn't remember the time that Loren didn't make him smile.

**Eddie:** "Loren this song is great! I don't know one single person that could ever hate this."

**Loren:** "Thanks, that means a lot to me, so we are going to run over it a few times and then we're going to record it."

As they both took their places in front of the mics and put their headphones on Eddie heard the music. And started when his cue came.

_[Eddie:]_

_You've got that smile,_

_That only heaven can make._

_I pray to God everyday,_

_That you keep that smile._

_[Loren:]_

_Yeah, you are my dream,_

_There's not a thing I won't do._

_I'd give my life up for you,_

_'Cause you are my dream._

_[Bridge:]_

_And baby, everything that I have is yours,_

_You will never go cold or hungry._

_I'll be there when you're insecure,_

_Let you know that you're always lovely._

_Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now._

_[Chorus:]_

_One day when the sky is falling,_

_I'll be standing right next to you,_

_Right next to you._

_Nothing will ever come between us,_

_'Cause I'll be standing right next to you,_

_Right next to you._

_[Eddie:]_

_If you had my child (little lady)_

_You would make my life complete (little lady)_

_Just to have your eyes on a little me._

_[Loren]_

_(That'd be mine forever)_

_ [both]_

_And baby, everything that I have is yours_

_You will never go cold or hungry_

_I'll be there when you're insecure_

_Let you know that you're always lovely_

_Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now_

_[both:]_

_One day when the sky is falling,_

_I'll be standing right next to you,_

_Right next to you._

_Nothing will ever come between us,_

_I'll be standing right next to you,_

_Right next to you._

_ [Eddie]_

_We're made for one another_

_Me and you_

_And I have no fear_

_I know we'll make it through_

_[Loren:]_

_One day when the sky is falling_

_I'll be standing right next to you_

_Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh_

_ [Both]_

_One day when the sky is falling,_

_I'll be standing right next to you,_

_Right next to you._

_Nothing will ever come between us,_

_I'll be standing right next to you,_

_Right next to you._

_Oh nah nah_

_Oh yeah_

_Stand by my side_

_When the sky falls down_

_Oh baby_

_[Eddie:]_

_I'll be there_

_[Loren:]_

_I'll be there_

_[Eddie:]_

_You've got that smile,_

_That only heaven can make._

_I pray to God everyday,_

_[Both]_

_To keep you forever._

**Kelly:** "Oh my Gosh guys that was FANTASTIC! Loren there is no way you wrote that in a day!"

**Eddie:** "She didn't write it in a day, she wrote it in two hours."

Everyone turned their eyes to Loren with speculation.

**Jake**: "Now why couldn't you have that kind of motivation Eduardo?" Jake couldn't help but tease him.

**Eddie**: "Ok, ok now how did you really feel about that song?"

Jake and Kelly both looked at Loren and Eddie and gave them the look of a job well done.

**Kelly**: "It was beautiful I think everyone will relate to it!"

**Jake**: "I agree with Kelly on this one. Loren you did a great job!"

And with that they were finally able to let go of the breath that they had been holding in.

Eddie held his arms out and Loren quickly fell into his arms with happiness and put her head into the crook of his neck as he spun her around.

Today was definitely a success. And one they would never forget.

* * *

**I definitely did not come up for the song on this chapter as previously mentioned so let me add this. If ANY one of you has a suggestion you should let me know. An if you have anything in particular that you like about this chapter or any other chapter you should totally let me know! :) thanks for reading! and being so patient with me!**


End file.
